The Over done Blanket Story: Excel Saga
by Daimyo Shi
Summary: Can you have a night mare and a dream at the same time? Well you certienly can have a Dream and a nightmare come true if you lost in the wild outside F city and you are Iwata Noriku and Matsuya Misaki.


The over done Blanket scenario: Excel Saga

By: Daimyo Shi

The situation: two (or more) anime characters trapped overnight in a single-room cabin in

the middle of a blizzard. Its so cold that falling asleep uncovered will undoubtedly cause hypothermia.

One blanket.

Your assignment: create a scenario for posting. Idea comes from Chelsea Deanne

In the mountain around F city we find two of the district civil servants in the mountain forest having a pleasant walk in the snow.

"Iwata-san that is the last time I let you drive the snowmobile." says Matsuya Misaki in a irritated yet level voice.

"Matsuya Misaki, I didn't mean to do it." says Iwata Noriku..

"You never mean to do, Baka." replies Misaki.

"Matsuya Misaki . . ."

"I told you before quit using my full name." replies Misaki.

"Hey, Misaki, look over there!" says Iwata.

Between the trees they could see a small cabin. It looked old and in need of a paint job.

"I see, well just in time as it is getting dark." says Misaki.

The two district public officials walk over to the cabin. In side they find bare walls and a single chest of drawers.

"What? Well I guess better than standing in with wind." sighs Iwata.

Misaki begins to search in the chest of drawers. She finds in the bottom drawer a soft dark blue blanket. She pulls it out. "I have found a blanket, Iwata-san."

"Only one? We will have to share!" says Iwata with a Hentai grin. "We are all wet too, we have to get out of our clothes, skin to skin is best."

The Cross shaped blood vessel bulges at Misaki's forehead as her eyebrow twitches. She wasn't sure what was worse, that she was cold and wet in the middle of no where, being stuck with a loser pervert or the fact that this loser pervert was right.

"I suppose you are right." replies Misaki

"oh thank you Kami for granting me this." whispers Iwata.

Misaki take off he scarf and blindfolds Iwata.

"Hey I can't see." says Iwata.

"That is the point Iwata-san, I not letting you see me naked." replies Misaki.

"But how will I get undressed like this?" asks Iwata.

"I will undress you." says Misaki a second before she realizes that was a bad thing to say.

"Oh Matsuya Misaki, this is a dream come true." says Iwata with a very stupid Hentai grin on his face.

"Look Iwata-san I am only doing this to survive, do not tempt me to decide exactly how much I would hate to sleep next to you since it is dangerously close to I rather die. Behave or I shall be forced to kill you."

". . . Yes Matsuya Misaki." says Iwata.

Misaki frowns, then she sighs. She really couldn't see herself wanting to die, even if it meant being naked beside Iwata, but anything to shut the pervert up.

She carefully removed Iwata's clothes as to not cause more excitement.

"Lay down." directed Misaki.

"Hai, Matsuya Misaki." replies Iwata. He is flooded with pleasure. The idea of him sleeping with Misaki made him extremely happy. It didn't matter to him why or how, simply having her next to him would be worth any pain or cost. He could feel Misaki take his hand . She quickly bond them. It hurt slightly that she didn't trust him so much. Ok so he want to have his hands all over her, still he loved her.

"Uh, why are you tying my hands together?" asks Iwata.

"For you protection, if in you sleep you grope me, I have to kill you. With you hands tied you won't be able." replies Misaki.

"I see. . ." says Iwata.

Misaki take of her own clothes revealing her flawless body and lays them out. She then lays back to back with Iwata.

"Good night Iwata-san." says Misaki

"Good night Matsuya Misaki."responds Iwata

The two of them fall a sleep. In the morning Iwata awakes first by the dawns early light that peaks through his makeshift blindfold. He awakes to find that he can feel Misaki's arms around him and her breast next to his back.

"Misaki-chan." whispers Iwata as he enjoys the closeness of his love.

Misaki awakes to find herself draped over Iwata, I revolting idea, she fight her urge to jump up knowing that she never be able to deal with it if Iwata knew that she had her arms around him. She carefully gets up and checks on their close. They are much dryer but cold. Still she puts on her clothes before shoving Iwata with her foot.

"Get up, we have to get going."

"It not fair you seen me naked but I didn't get to see you naked." says Iwata.

"You say it like there was something for me to enjoy. Trust me I didn't linger over it I just did what I had too."replies Misaki

Iwata pouts as Misaki removes the scarves tying his hand and blindfolding.

"Get dressed, we need to get going." says Misaki as she turns around so she not looking at Iwata.

Iwata gets dress.

"Ready to go then, Matsuya Misaki?" asks Iwata.

"Hai, let's go." says Misaki as she opens the door.

Iwata thinks for a moment, he revels in the fact he has slept with Misaki. I would be something that will keep him warm for many nights to come. He follows Misaki with a little bit more spring in his step.

Owari

Japanese Words

Hai is yes

San is mister and used with family names.

Chan is a female suffix used often for girls by there family and sometimes friends. When used with a name of grown up woman it implies romantic overtones.

Owari Means finished or The End


End file.
